Let Me Be Your Only
by S2AlwaysNForever
Summary: Amu's family died after a robbery, Amu was left alone after being raped by them, her aunt takes her in, but soon after, her aunt becomes sick, so Amu's left with the bills and has to raise money for her aunt's surgery.


**_"Let me be your only."_**

S2AnF: Hiya~ ^^ this is my first story and I'm debating whether or not to continue it :O gimme some opinions please!! :D

DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything but the plot =]

* * *

**THIS is how you get a job.**

* * *

"So… Amu, why do you want to work here?" The man asked, leaning over the desk, looking at her files.

The pinkette leaned back stiffly, "Eh… Well… I really need the money to help my family." She said innocently. "I've been handed around to my relatives as if I was a curse they wanted to get rid of, till my aunt came and took me in that is. The thing is… She's sick now and so now I'm left to deal with the bills." She batted her eyes "And my aunt needs money for the surgery"

The man lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "And your parents?"

"…Dead… My sister as well…"

"Sorry…"

"Haha… It's fine. What happened; happened." She said with a faint smile "Umm… Would you mind if I took off my coat? It's…" She unbuttoned the first few buttons "a little stuffy."

The blue haired man shook his head "Not at all miss."

She took off her jacket slowly, catching his eye. "Call me Amu please" She pushed her hair back and chest forward, making it look casual. "It's so warm in here." Making sure her top few buttons were undone.

The tall lean man behind the desk coughed and smirked inwardly "would you like some water?"

"That would be nice… Yes please… Uh… I'm sorry, what should I call you?"

"Ikuto. Tsukiyomi, Ikuto."

"Thanks Mr. Tsukiyomi" she smiled leaning forward, to show her cleavage partially.

Ikuto's eyes lingered on her chest before he coughed and turned "Just Ikuto." And walked out to get some water.

'_Boys.' _She thought rolling her eyes. '_This is too easy.'_ She unbuttoned another button before hesitating to undo the next one as well, on her white, almost see-through blouse. She straightened her skirt, pulling it up to show more skin.

His footsteps came through the hall way just as she threw her panties into her purse.

"Here ya' go" he said, seeming more confident, as he passed the water to her.

"Thanks." She smiled and stood up to take it. She strode over to him and then _accidentally_ slipped and dropped the water over herself and him. "AHH!" she stretched out her short scream to make it sound more like a moan.

He panicked as he caught her right before she slipped and saw her entire cleavage. The fact that the water made her blouse even more see through, didn't help his boner at all.

"I'm so sorry!!! Let me help!" she stood and tripped yet _again_, on top of him, pushing him to close the door. "I'm sorry!!!" she struggled to get up, her legs spread over his, and her c-cup breasts over his face, breathing hard.

"It's ok. Sit down..." He mumbled into her chest.

'_He's cracking… Any moment now.' _Amu stood up and brushed her skirt, flipping it up a little.

Ikuto finally stopped resisting his urges and slammed her against the wall. "Lucky the shop is closed today" he smirked at her before removing her soaked shirt.

'_Eh!? I'm supposed to be in control!'_ Amu thought wildly, not noticing he stripped her bra off as well.

"Sorry. Can't let you have all the fun." He said as though he read her thoughts. Ikuto taunted her perked tits, circling them with one hand as the other hand held her hands above her head, restraining her.

"Ahhh~.." she moaned, blushing.

"Oh? So little Amu likes this??" He taunted her, squeezing her breast tightly.

Amu blushed and looked away "hmph!"

Ikuto smirked at her even more and kissed her, bringing her to look at him "Now, now, my pretty, we can't have any of that now."

She looked at him with wide eyes as he made a hickey at the base of her neck. Her body felt hot and needy. She bit her lip to prevent a moan as his slender fingers rubbed her perked nipples.

He kissed her again and licked her lips "You can shout all you want here, sweetie." And slowly and seductively trailed down her body with his tongue, leaving a wet trail of saliva, stopping at the valley of the chest and with one hand, he squeezed a breast which earned him a squeak. "Aren't you the cutest?" he asked sarcastically as he flicked her other breast, with his tongue, making Amu shout out loudly.

"AHH!!"

"Now that's more like it" Ikuto smirked. He lightly bit her erect nipple, which got her to whimper in pleasure.

Her body shivered as she arched her back, sub-consciously as she felt her lower region growing hotter.

Ikuto flicked her nipple again, with his hand and his tongue at the same moment, which to, she moaned out his name "I...II... IIIIkuuuuuuuuu…to... Ahh!"

"So you like that?" he teased her once more, flicking her nipple harshly.

"mmm…"

"Heh.. Would you like some more?"

"Y-yes.." Amu whimpered.

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear that" he flicked her tit again.

"YES IKUTO-SAN!!!" She cried in agony.

"Better." He put her breast in her mouth and cupped her entire other breast with his hand, massaging them.

"Ahhh~…Mmm-NH!"

He switched places, his hand cupping her other breast and his mouth entertaining the left breast.

"Ohmygod." He let her hands down and she clenched him tightly as she got her orgasm. _'How the hell is it possible to get such a good orgasm like this??'_

"You want something even better?"

She blushed and spread her legs slightly. "Y-yes… YES!! HELL YEAH!!!" she shouted as he gave her breasts another suck.

"Tell me what you want."

"You!! YOU! I WANT YOU!!!"

Ikuto chuckled and asked "Me what?"

Amu blushed and mumbled "I want you to.."

"To..?"

"I WANT YOU IN ME!!! FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She let out. _He's making me so fucking horny!!!_

"As you wish."

He pushed her to the floor and stripped all his clothes off except his boxers.

Amu shoved her skirt off, revealing no panties and wrapped her arms around Ikuto.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow "Someone seems horny and desperate" he whispered into her ear.

She blushed and muttered back "Not my fault you're so fucking hot."

He laughed lightly "you seem so wet." He pushed two fingers into her.

Deep.

Amu's eyes rolled back in pleasure, as a moan slipped out of her, Ikuto's fingers pulled back.

Then he rammed them right back in.

Hard.

He slowly took them back out and suddenly thrusted them back in.

Fast.

She wiggled around, trying to get him deeper into her core, moaning in the process.

He smirked and extracted his long, slender fingers out before thrusting them back in, with a third finger. He repeated the process several times, before taking them out fully.

And stuck his tongue in her.

Her eyes widened as she cried out in ecstasy (forgive me please TT^TT Idk how to spell it).

As he tongued her, she could feel another orgasm coming soon.

"I'm going to cum."

And she did.

Ikuto licked up her semen and stood up to hold her, smirking. "How was it?"

"I think you can do better." She smiled, playing along with him.

Ikuto laughed and said "Final round, missy."

He took off his boxers and laughed at Amu's red face. "Something wrong?"

"N-not with you. Definitely not."

"What are you thinking?" He said, stroking her hair.

"Only that I want your big, fat and hard cock in me right now."

With that, he jammed into her core at full speed.

"HOLY FUCK!" Amu screamed, "Y-you're H-HUGE!!"

Ikuto chuckled and replied "Y-you're just really tight." And continued riding in her.

"I feel you still growing in me!!" She blushed at how dirty that sounded.

"That's not all." He took himself out and thrusted himself back in, harder and deeper.

And faster.

The moans kept pouring out her mouth as he repeated the process.

He could feel his member go rigid as his orgasm approached.

"FUCK! I forgot the condoms!!"

"I don't care. Cum in me."

He could feel her about to come as well and released his semen into her. "Fuck, you're good!"

She came right after him, screaming his name loudly. "IKUUUUTO-SAAAAAAN"

They panted heavily for some breaths.

"It's Ikuto-SAMA, to you now. 'Grats on your new job. Hinamori. Amu."

* * *

S2AnF: OH MY GOD .___. That took forever. Review please =]


End file.
